


Something Tastes Different (Suddenly Im Not So Young)

by SomeMightyFinePrint



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Major Character Death is eddie, POV Second Person, Poetry, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Pre-IT Chapter Two (2019), im here to make you FEEL, kind of?, richie tozier centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeMightyFinePrint/pseuds/SomeMightyFinePrint
Summary: You will hold him tight and desperateYou will not tell himHe will die without knowing.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 11





	Something Tastes Different (Suddenly Im Not So Young)

They will tell you it is wrong  
That you deserve this isolation  
Touch starved and stealing glances  
Love surviving on a false medicine

Time will pass, quick and slow  
Spent between strangers and stage lights  
Years searching for connection that isn’t quite there  
Only waking when he calls for you

Train yourself for years to to be mindlessly loud  
Speak words that only make sense in your head  
Once they laugh you can breathe  
Continue to live with that lie in your chest

They cannot learn your secret  
The truth that bleeds behind your teeth  
Keep quiet your token  
Lest he learn what he is

You will lose him twice.  
The first time will be swift and hopeful  
He will smile and hold you tight before he goes  
Both of you choosing to ignore the others red cheeks

The second will be fast and unfair  
A reconciliation come twenty-seven years too late

You will hold him tight and desperate  
You will not tell him

He will die without knowing.

Without knowing the meaning of a distant, blushing memory  
Without knowing the extent of your twenty-seven year ache.  
Without knowing how your hands would fit tight together  
He dies thinking of missed opportunities and stolen touches

You will leave him there  
Unwillingly or otherwise  
A scream on your lips and blood on his chest  
Your secret token locked away once more

Stare into crowds of empty faces  
Searching for a connection that isn’t quite there  
Searching for red sweaters and desperate eyes  
Wishing he was there with you

Wishing he had been just a bit less brave  
Wishing for a world where he didn’t have to be  
For him to smile at you again  
For him to laugh loudly

Wishing his laughter hadn’t expired.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This is my first work on the archive so please let me know what you think!
> 
> Special thanks to my groupchat and Familiarplace over on tumblr for letting me bother them while I worked on this!  
> I have no idea what proper punctuation is. You’re a real life saver. <3  
> -  
> If anybody wants to Feel Some Emotions go check out my reddie playlist on Spotify:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4mZurP9CztDofCJUKE7eMz?si=nLcL797FQiW7okAfddej-g  
> -  
> The title is from Die Alone by Ingrid Michaelson


End file.
